Team of Heroes
by queens dancer
Summary: The falcon, crane, jaguar, owl, tiger, and dragon must unit to save Reefside from its impending doom. But are they enough to defeat a team of extremly powerful ninjas? TK


Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, though I wish I did.

Author's Note: Ok, deal with me here people. I wanted the teenagers to still be in high school but at the same time be powerless so pretend that when they were rangers, they were juniors. Also, ignore that whole video thing in Legacy of Power/

Chapter Title: Team of Heroes

Tommy looked around the room and smiled. He and Hayley had spent most of the summer cleaning the command center, trying to repair all of Zeltrax's damages. Most of the equipment was destroyed beyond repair, but Haley was able to salvage a few machines. Tommy had also splurged on new furniture; he figured since the command center was the most used room in the house, he might as well make it comfortable. There were a few desks lining the wall, one of which held his laptop, where he was sitting now, and the others were for the kids to do their homework (which was a laugh). Two couches and a few armchairs formed a sitting area in one of the corners. The opposite corner housed his gym equipment.

The four teens were once again in his house; ever since they became rangers they made sure to make themselves permanent fixtures in Tommy's house. At the moment they were talking about their summers.

"I can't believe the summer is almost over," Conner whined.

"I know what you mean," agreed Trent.

"I feel like we just had our junior banquet."

"You guys are such babies." That was the voice of the young Kira Ford. "While you three were wasting your summer away, I was actually doing something creative."

"Yeah, like what?" quizzed Ethan.

"Not only did I write two new songs, I also took gymnastic classes."

That caught Tommy's attention. "Isn't it hard to start gymnastics at your age?"

"Yeah, but I used to take it when I was younger, actually I had only quit the beginning of junior year."

Tommy simply shrugged and turned back to his computer. He heard their conversation go on but ignored them.

Suddenly a noise caught everyone's attention. The communication screen started flickering and static filled the room. Tommy jumped from his seat, nearly overturning his chair, and ran over to the machine and began fiddle with different buttons.

When the transmition finally came through, Tommy was shocked. There on the screen was none other than William Cranston, the original blue ranger. "Billy?"

"Hello Tommy."

"How are things on Aquitar?"

"Things are great, but I must admit I am a little homesick."

"Well you should come back; we're all missing our resident genius."

"I've been thinking about it. I really miss you guys."

"And we miss you. Now is there any particular reason for the sudden communication?"

"I was contacted by an old comrade of mine…ours, Dulcea. She informed me that she tried to initiate a transmition to you, but failed. It is complex process, opening a communication line to Earth. It took me a fortnight to complete the task."

"Do you know what she wants?" Tommy asked.

"Affirmative."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Negative. I apologize Tommy, but you must find out for yourself."

"I'm going to Phaedos?" he asked somewhat shocked.

"Not just you. Dulcea requested a meeting with your entire team."

Tommy hung his head, a million different thoughts filling his mind. He was going to be a ranger again, he knew it. After all these years he thought he was finally retired. He had served longer than any other ranger, and held the record for most colors worn. Tommy knew all these things, and he also knew that everyone thought he was the greatest living power ranger, a legend. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to finally have the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders, but at the same time he loved the feeling of knowing the world, the universe, was safe because of him. "How are we getting there?"

"I'll teleport you. I won't know when you're ready to come back, so you guys will have to get back on your own."

"Been there, done that," Tommy said with a small smile on his face. Phaedos was certainly going to bring back memories, memories that he would rather forget.

"Are you ready for teleportation?" Billy asked.

"Now?"

"Dulcea specified that it was imperative that she converse with you."

"Fine, let me just get the kids." Tommy went over to the four teens who had tried to listen in on the conversation and explained to them they needed to be transported to another planet by Billy.

The team of five made their way over to console when, without warning they were teleported away.

They team landed on Phaedos, with only Tommy on his feet. The four teenagers were in a pile on the floor.

"How come only you landed on your feet?" questioned Conner.

"It's like riding a bike," Tommy replied, "you never forget."

"You've teleported before?" Ethan asked with great interest as he dusted himself off and stood up.

"Once or twice," Tommy said offhandedly as he turned and walked down an all too familiar path. The teens scrambled to catch up with him.

Tommy smile when he saw it, it was the same temple he stood in front of when he first received his ninja powers. He wasn't at all surprised to find Dulcea standing there. Tommy smiled as he walked up to her.

"I assume you know why you're here?" she asked.

"I can take a guess," was Tommy's reply

"The falcon must fly once again."

Tommy gave her a weak smile and headed off past the temple to find a quite place to meditate.

Dulcea smiled a knowing smile and turned to face the teens, all of who were just about to embark on their journey of finding their animal spirits.

* * *

Kimberly Hart was sitting at her computer, typing up lyrics to one of her songs. She glanced at her notebook at the scribbled lyrics and sighed. She started singing the song and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_," she began, "_I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_." Kim blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head. She hated herself for still harboring these feeling. It was her fault that he was gone; she was the one that let him go.

Suddenly Kim felt a familiar sensation. The next thing she knew, she was standing on rocky terrain. Her mind was racing. '_Phaedos? Why the hell am I on Phaedos?' _she wondered. She noticed the temple a little ways away and decided to walk in that direction to see if Dulcea was there.

When she reached the temple, she smiled. There were still things in the world (or universe rather) that she could rely on. Dulcea looked exactly the same as Kim remembered.

"Kimberly," Dulcea said as she gave the petite woman a hug, "I see Billy finally contacted you."

"He's the one who teleported me here?"

"He didn't talk to you?" she asked. Dulcea bit her lip and cast a worried glance to the right, the direction Tommy had headed only minutes before. "Kimberly, why don't you go and meditate. I'll talk to you when I'm done with these four."

It was only then did Kim notice the four teenagers standing there. She recognized one of them from her summer gymnastics program. Kira was a wonderful gymnast and a brilliant singer/songwriter, one of Kim's favorite students. Then it dawned on her. There were four teenagers on Phaedos talking to Dulcea; they were going to be power rangers! She turned to Dulcea, her eyes asking the question.

Dulcea simply nodded and motioned for her to go. As soon as Kim had left, she turned to the teens and began explaining their animal spirits.

"Conner," she began, "you will assume the power of loyal jaguar. May its braveness and strength be your guide.

"Ethan," she turned to face the blue clad boy, "your immense knowledge proves your similarities to the clever owl. Its wisdom and justness will help you through life.

"Kira, like the original yellow ranger, the graceful tiger will be at your side. Similar to the tiger you are swift and agile. May these qualities help you achieve greatness."

The three original dino rangers clasped hands, glanced at each other and smiled. It felt good to have the power again, it invigorated and rejuvenated them.

Dulcea paused before speaking to Trent. "Young Trent, today you will not only receive an animal spirit, but a new color as well. As the silent and fierce dragon you will take up the mantle as black ranger."

Kira grabbed his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Trent smiled at her before turning back towards Dulcea.

"Now rangers," she handed each of them a power coin, "your spirit animals have always and will always be at your side, with or without your power coins. These coins will give you extra power, enabling you to stay morphed with out draining your energy. You can morph without them, but I do not advise it. Without an external power source you can only stay morphed for a limited period of time."

The teens nodded.

"You are up going up against an evil greater than any you have ever faced. I pray none of you will lose hope. And, always remember, united we stand, divided we fall."

"Dulcea," Conner asked politely, "what is this evil we are up against? I mean, I'd rather not walk blindly into a fight."

Calmly she replied, "We must wait for Tommy before we begin." As if on cue, Tommy began making his way back to the temple.

Kim was pulled out of her meditation by Dulcea who sat down next to her. Dulcea gave her a knowing smile and asked, "How does it feel for the crane to fly again?"

"Refreshing," was Kim's reply. "Can I ask you a question Dulcea, who are the other rangers?"

"Conner McKnight is the red jaguar, Ethan James is the blue owl, Trent Hernandez is the black dragon, and Kira Ford, your fellow gymnast, is the yellow tiger."

"So I'm the oldest? I don't think I can handle being their mentor."

"Don't worry Kimberly you won't have to. Our white falcon is returning as well."

Kimberly sat there, her mind reeling. She was going to work with Tommy again; she would have to face Tommy.

Dulcea knew better than to ask Kim to respond. Instead she explained the evil the rangers would be fighting. Lonix was an accomplished ninja, "He was once a ranger," Dulcea explained. "Unfortunately he died shortly after he finished serving; he was assassinated." The evil headman of the time thought it would be a good idea to have the strongest red ranger revived. Lonix, once brought back to life and made fully evil, killed everyone, becoming the most feared person in the universe. Over time Lonix recruited others, forming a team of incredibly strong and incredibly evil ninjas.

* * *

When Kim got home, she flopped down on her bed. Her pulse was rushing, her head was reeling; she felt terrified and excited at the same time. She was going to be a ranger again. Not just a ranger, but the pink crane ninjetti ranger. Kim had met, or at least seen, four of her teammates but she knew there was another one, Tommy Oliver.

She didn't know Tommy was living in Reefside, but apparently he was. She didn't know, but she knew who did. Oh…Jason was going to have hell to pay. Kim knew that Jason stayed in touch with Tommy. After his little stunt on the moon, Jason made sure to stay in touch with all the rangers he served with. The pink ranger reached for her cell phone and dialed the familiar number

"Hey Kim," he said as he picked up the phone.

"Don't 'hey Kim' me mister."

"What I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jason Lee Scott. You knew he lived here, and you didn't tell me!"

"Whoa, Kim, calm down. It's not like you live next door to each other…"

"So you admit it, you did know."

"Yes Kim, I did know. But answer me this, if I told you, would you've moved out there?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"Yes it is Kim. You had this wonderful opportunity to run your own gym, something you've wanted to do since you were three. Now if I told you Tommy lived in Reefside, you would have given up everything in a blink of an eye."

Kim suddenly felt immensely guilty. She had ragged on Jason and he only did what he did because he cared for her. "I'm sorry Jase, it's just that I'm tired, I've had a long day."

"Come on pinkie, you can tell me."

Kim laughed, she hated that nickname. "I'm back in business." Kim could almost see Jason scratching his head.

After a few moments Jason said, "Do you mean…"  
"Yup, the pink crane is back baby."

"Kim that's great. Have met your teammates yet?"

"Only four of them, but I know who the fifth is."

"Who?"

"The white falcon himself. Jase I was finally moving on; I was finally getting over him. Now we have to serve on the same team. I guess it's finally time to tell him why I wrote that hurtful letter."

"Kim, he never stopped loving you."

"Yeah, and that will only make me feel guiltier."

"Once you explain to him what happened he'll understand."

"Ok, say I tell him what happens and he forgives me, then what? We just pick up where we left off and forget everything that happened? C'mon Jase you know neither of us are ready for that." Kim was upset, it seemed that no matter what her decision turned out to be, this whole situation would still be awkward.

"Kim you just have to trust your decision, whatever it turns out to be. And remember, I'm just a phone call away if you need me."

"Thanks Jase, I don't know what I'd do without my big brother. I love you."

"I love you too, and take care."

"I will Jason, its not like I haven't done this before." With that, Kim hung up. She was terrified; she was going to have to work with Tommy again. She would have to be in the same room with him; she would have to talk to him. She couldn't face him, not after what she did to him.

Kim made her way to the gym, it was her sanctuary. Nobody would be there; the gym was closed on Sundays. She unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Kim looked around the gym, Jason was right. This had been her dream for as long as she could remember. She smiled as she walked into her office, she did have paperwork to do.

Kim had been working for half an hour before the door bell rang. Kira Ford was at the front doors.

"Hey Kim, I was just wondering if I could practice for a little while, with school starting next week, I don't think I can continue gymnastics.

Kim led Kira to the balance beam. "I know what you mean," she said, "it's hard to balance school work, saving the world, and gymnastics." Seeing Kira's confused face Kim said, "Kimberly Hart, original pink ranger, first pink ninjetti ranger, the crane, and now it seems like I'm taking up that role again."

"Kira Ford, yellow dino thunder ranger, and yellow ninjetti ranger, the tiger."

The two continued talking. Kim showed Kira some of her favorite routines and Kira sang some of her songs.

* * *

The next day Kira invited Kim to Hayley's Cyberspace. "It's our favorite hangout," she had said, referring to her three best friends Trent, Conner, and Ethan. Kim consented and when they arrived she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. The Cyberspace reminded her of Ernie's Juice Bar.

Trent, who had seen the two girls walk in, brought Kira an apple juice and asked Kim if she wanted anything.

"A strawberry smoothie would be great, thanks." When Trent left Kim whispered to Kira, "He's a ranger too, right?"

"Yeah Trent's the black dragon, which is kind of weird."

"Why is it weird?"  
"It's just that when he became a ranger he was white, now he's black. He is the only one of us who changed colors, besides Dr. O, I guess, he was the black ranger last time, but he who won't tell us anything yet."

"Tommy's the white ranger," she whispered more to herself than to Kira.

"Tommy," Kira repeated, "do you mean Dr. Oliver?"

"Dr. Oliver?" Kim asked. Kira nodded and Kim allowed herself a giggle. "I forgot Tommy got his doctorate. Doctor of paleontology, right? Jason told me he got his doctorate, I just never imagined anyone calling him Dr. O."

"How do you know Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"We went to high school together." Kim's voice was tinged with regret. "We were on the same team."

Kira nodded and opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped when the three guys came and sat down.

"You're the new ranger, right?" Ethan asked in an excited but hushed voice.

Kim laughed at his enthusiasm. "Kimberly Hart, the pink crane."

"That's awesome."

"Kim knew Dr. O back in high school; they were on the same team."

These seemed to spark Conner's interest because he asked, "So, you could tell us embarrassing stories about him right?"

"Like how he used to have a mullet?" Kim asked, laughing.

The entire table burst into laughter, and this caught the attention of one Dr. Thomas James Oliver, who just so happened to walk into the Cyber Café.

Conner, who noticed this, called out, "Hey Mr. Mullet Man!"

Tommy looked at his students and wondered how the heck they knew this. That was when he noticed Kimberly Hart sitting with his rangers. Tommy was frozen to his spot.

Kim looked up and saw Tommy; immediately stopped laughing. He looked so handsome and, while Aisha had told her that Tommy cut his hair, she slightly surprised by his spikes.

The two star crossed lovers locked eyes and it seemed as if the rest of the world melted away. Kim slowly stood up as Tommy took a tentative step forward. Soon, after many cautious steps, Tommy and Kim politely embraced, making sure there wasn't too much body contact.

"Kimberly," Tommy tried to hold back all emotion, "how have you been?"

"I've been ok, and you?"

"Fine," Tommy answered. Glancing towards the rangers then back at Kim he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to my teammates." She waited for Tommy to understand the double meaning behind that simple statement before whispering, "Welcome back falcon," kissing him on the cheek and running out the door.

The young rangers, who heard the entire exchange, glanced at each other worriedly. When Kim rushed out the door Kira jumped up and followed her. Once outside Kira saw Kim sitting in the front seat of a black convertible. Walking over to the car, Kira took the passengers seat and rested a reassuring hand on Kim's back.

"I broke his heart," Kim said, feeling like she needed to explain herself, "and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

Kira nodded in understanding, and sat there waiting for Kim to continue.

"I thought I was tying him down. I didn't want him to sit there like a lovesick puppy and miss out on new opportunities. But the worst part is that I lied to him. I told him I found somebody else, because I knew if I told him the truth then he would try and keep us together. If he thought I found somebody else, he would let me go because he put my happiness over his. And I have no idea why I told you any of this."

"Because you trust me," Kira said simply. "So let me get this strait, you used to date Dr. O?"  
Kim laughed, "Yeah, I used to date the good doctor, our friends used to say that we were so in love that it made them sick, but once we broke up, they were dying for us to get back together." Kim laughed at herself. "I must sound pretty pathetic to Kira, I mean we broke up nine freakin' years ago, I should be over it by now."

"Kim, I've only known you for a couple of days, but I can tell that you did what you thought you should. I might not have been the best way to go about the situation, but what is done is done."

"You sound like Jason," Kim muttered.

"Who's Jason?"  
"The original red ranger. I've known him all my life; he's like a big brother. He keeps telling me to just tell Tommy the truth."

"What is the truth Kim?" Tommy had exited the Cyberspace just in time to hear Kim final statement.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Kim asked slightly flushed.

"I just came to thank you for telling the team about my long hair," Tommy joked as he shot Kira a look, pleading her to give them some space.

Taking the hint, Kira said, "I better go check on the guys. I want to make sure Conner doesn't kill Trent." Kira hopped out of the car and headed inside.

Once Kira was gone, Tommy took her seat and asked his question again. "Kim, what is the truth."

"I can't tell you Tommy," Kim whispered trying to compose herself.

"Why not? Kim, I think I deserve to know the truth."

"You do Tommy, but its' hard enough to admit I made a mistake, to think that my mistake hurt you is more than I can handle."

"This is about the letter isn't it?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Of course it's about the letter Tommy, what else would I be talking about?"

Author's Notes: It's a little rough around the edges, I haven't properly edited it yet, but I just wanted to post something. The dialogue doesn't feel right in this chapter so I'm planning on fixing it later. Review and tell me what you guys think. Should I continue with the story or just drop it all together?


End file.
